


Hold me close (or not)

by elletromil



Series: Elle's Christmas Gifts [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Couch Cuddles, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Eggsy and Harry watched a movie sitting on the same couch and one time they ended up cuddling together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me close (or not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Nicole!
> 
> I wanted to offer you a little something in thanks for being such an amazing person and for all the wonderful stories you share with us! I hope you're having a great time dear!

1\. Musical

It’s been three months now since V-Day, two months and three weeks since they’ve realised that Harry Hart wasn’t as dead as they thought him to be, two months since he’s been back on British soil and today is the day he is finally being released home.

The medical personnel at Kingsman hadn't been unhappy to see him go. If the first week of his stay at infirmary had been relatively calm what with the man being still heavily drugged, the last week had been a right nightmare. If people thought doctors made for difficult patients, it was only because they never had to deal with bedridden spies.

Eggsy is also happy to see Harry leave the infirmary. Seeing him lying so still in the bed those first days had been an unwanted reminder of his previous coma, made worse by the bandages covering half of his head.

The bandages are now mostly off, except for his forehead, and Harry now has an eye-patch covering his left eye, but everyone agrees that the loss of his eye is better than the loss of his life.

Now that Harry is finally relaxing in the comfort of his own home, Eggsy kind of doesn’t want to leave him alone. He knows that even now Harry needs the rest, but he cannot bring himself to go.

He’s going through the list of everything he’s made sure the house was stocked with for the umpteenth time with Harry, wincing inwardly at how pathetic he is. He’s just glad Harry is too much of a gentleman to call him out on his mother hen behavior, sparing him the embarrassment. If anything, he looks like he doesn’t want Eggsy to go either, but that’s probably just him projecting or something.

He has finally made it to the front door and he’s going to say goodbye and go now, really he is. And he will forever swear that’s those are the words that were going to come out of his mouth next, except Harry interrupts him.

“Actually… I was wondering if you’d like to stay for a bit. Maybe watch a movie?” It’s easy to see there is something more to it than Harry just wanting to enjoy his company in the panic he can’t quite hide in his eyes. He might be fine physically, but if he’s anything like Eggsy, some of his psychological wounds have yet to start scarring.

“Sure. What do you got?”

They ignore how relieved they both look like right now, making their way to the living where Harry’s movie collection is stored. They look through the titles, none really catching their fancy, until Eggsy spots one that makes him smile at the memory it evokes.

“My Fair Lady?” He suggest, holding the case, smiling even wider when Harry nods enthusiastically.

They end up sitting on each side of the same sofa, the space between them large enough that two more could sit with them.

And yet, as they get more and more immersed in the movie, so much so that they stop looking at the other in a bout of self-consciousness when they start singing along in a low tone, Eggsy doesn’t think he’s ever felt that close to anyone before.

2\. Western

If you had told Eggsy during his training to become a Kingsman that there were movie nights held at the manor sometimes, he would not have believed it.

After being a Knight for nearly a year though, he understands the need for such an activity. Not only it was great for good bonding time between the members of the various department, but it was a good way to relax with people you know had your back. Of course their work being what it was, not everyone could attend every movie night, but they had come up with a schedule that would accommodate different people at different time.

There was also one such night organised during the week of mandatory downtime when a Knight came back from a mission, the choice of movie left to that agent as a treat for coming back alive.

According to that rule, Percival should have been the one to pick the movie tonight, but he had waived his right to do so in favor of letting James pick.

“Technically, he’s back from his mission too.” Those were the only words he had said since he had come back from burning the last of Valentine’s research facility, the previous agent Lancelot in tow, very much alive if with a bit more mechanical parts than what he had had left with.

He had not even complain at James’ choice of a Western even though he was usually very vocal about his dislike whenever someone pick that genre for movie night. Not that he is watching the movie, seeming quite content staring at the man cuddling with him in the armchair instead.

Eggsy spares a glance to Harry with whom he’s sharing a sofa with, not close enough to touch but enough to feel his warmth, and thinks that he can understand a little how Percival feels right now.

3\. Sci-fy

“I can’t believe that neither of you have ever watched the original trilogy.” Roxy is looking at them with something akin to disappointment in her yes. It would sting more if not for the fact that Harry is in the same boat as he is.

“Never mind them not watching it. What I can’t believe is that _he_ says the subsequent trilogy was good.” Merlin look even more horrified than when someone suggest Arthur and Galahad be paired on a mission. “I thought I knew you Harry… But I don’t think I can be your friend anymore.”

Harry snorts at Merlin’s dramatics.

“Come on now, surely it cannot be that different from the original.”

Roxy and Merlin exchange a look of horror at that.

“No, no, you must see the error of your way. You’re not walking through that door until you ask for forgiveness.”

Roxy is tasked with making sure they do not try to escape while Merlin goes to hunt down for his copies of the original Star Wars trilogy. She leads them to the living room her expression reminding Eggsy of prison guards and he wants to laugh at how seriously his two friends are taking this. It might be considered a classic by some, but it’s still only a movie. Or three.

They are forced to sit in the middle of the couch of the room, Roxy on Harry’s other side, not trusting him not to make a run for it, if only to spite Merlin.

It’s only when Merlin comes back with the dvds that they seem to realise that this living room was never designed to entertain more than one or two guests at the time since the couch is the only sitting surface available.

That doesn’t deter Merlin though, simply sitting on Eggsy’s other side, pushing him even more against Harry.

It’s a tight fit, the four of them on the couch, but neither really mind, especially when the movie start and they immerse themselves in the story.

 

It’s really early the next morning when they are done with the movies and Merlin thinks he might have made a grave mistake when Harry and Eggsy starts asking him about upgrading the umbrella so that it can also have a lightsaber.

4\. Drama

Movie night at Harry’s has become a tradition for them whenever Eggsy is not on a mission. They try to attend as many of Kingsman’s as they can, but sometimes it’s nice to just be alone together.

Those nights are starting to feel awfully like dates to Eggsy, but he has yet to scrounge up the courage to ask for a confirmation that it is indeed what this is. It’s not that he can’t deal with the possible rejection or that he thinks their friendship wouldn’t survive the awkwardness if Harry doesn’t feel the same, and more that he likes these in-between moment where nothing is set in stone yet. There are so many possibilities in front of him and he wants to guard them all jealously to himself for a moment, even the bad ones.

So that’s why even though he yearns to be closer, he settled at his end of the sofa like he did that very first night they watched a movie together nearly a year ago. The distance between them has shrunk as the months passed, but they have yet to make any true contact.

Said contact is made that night as the story they are watching unfolds before their eyes, the lead character’s husband finally losing his fight against cancer and Harry leans his shoulders against him when Eggsy starts fucking bawling even worse than Daisy when she was teething.

It would maybe be humiliating, if not for the fact Harry is only faring better than he is in the sense that he’s crying silently instead of grossly sobbing like Eggsy is.

Also, it’s a bit hard but feel anything but a wave of affection for the man at his sides when his only reaction to Eggsy resting his head on his shoulder is to nuzzle his hair and then take his hand in his, interlacing their fingers with the utmost care.

Eggsy thinks it’s safe to scratch the bad possibilities from his list now.

5\. Animated

He opens the front door on Harry and he’s about to apologize again for ruining their actual first _date_ with having to babysit Daisy when he notices the crinkles of Harry’s eyes that only ever appears when the other man is smiling from true happiness.

He settles instead for a lame ‘ _Hi_ ’ and a quick kiss on his cheek because as much as he wants to snog him right now, Daisy is bound to come investigate why Eggsy is not coming back to the living room if they take too long and he’d rather not have her watch his real first kiss with Harry.

Her sister doesn’t seem angry that she’ll be sharing Eggsy for the evening if her delighted squeal of ‘ _Uncle Harry_ ’ is anything to go by when she spots him trailing into the room behind Eggsy. She runs the short distance between them and Harry catches her without any difficulty, kissing the top of her head and asking about what is new in Princess Daisy’s kingdom since the last time he’s had afternoon tea with her.

Eggsy looks at them with what is probably a sappy expression, but he doesn’t mind. It would be impossible not to feel fond when witnessing two of his favourite people so comfortable and happy in each other’s presence.

He takes a moment to bask in the feeling of contentment before going back to his task of putting on the movie they’ll be watching. He’s relieved that Daisy was easily persuaded into choosing _Lion King_ instead of _Frozen_ tonight. Not that he has anything against the latter, but he can only take so much of _Let it Go_ before going crazy.

When Eggsy turns back to Harry and Daisy, they are already seated on the couch, his sister half on top of Harry. After taking the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table, he sits at their side, lifting the little girl so she’ll be sitting equally on top of them and presses his side flush with Harry’s.

It’s not the cuddling and snogging session he had imagine their first date to be, but it might actually be better.

+1. Horror

Neither of them are really difficult concerning movies, but Harry’s little guilty pleasure is definitely horror movies. It’s refreshing watching something that is so outside of what he lives through each day and where, for once, the monsters are really monsters.

Eggsy though… It’s not that he doesn’t like scary movies, it’s just that, well, he’s easily frightened? Give him a goon holding a gun to him anytime over a nameless creature hunting you in the woods.

Of course, he’s never really _told_ anyone about that, because he doesn’t want to get laugh at. So, _of course_ , Harry doesn’t know either and thus, when a new horror movie gets out, one that does not seem as appalling as some shit that’s been out those last year and comes highly recommended by Roxy, well he suggest they watch it during their next movie night. And he seems so genuinely excited at the prospect that Eggsy just doesn’t have it in him to tell him no and maybe with Harry at his sides it won’t be so bad, and surely he’s lived through enough shit now not to jump like a scared cat, right?

Not right.

They are sitting on the sofa sides by sides, the lights closed, it’s late and of course at the first big scare of the movie, the first big dramatic bit of music, Eggsy nearly jumps out of his skin. He considers it a small blessing he didn’t actually whimper this time. However Harry’s bound to have noticed, and he’s bound to comment and he knows he’s in for some teasing at how easily he gets scared and he knows it won’t be meanly intended, but already he can feel his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Except…

Except, Harry doesn’t say a word, only rearranges them on the sofa so that he’s lying half on his back and half on his side, Eggsy between his legs, his back to his chest, arms loosely wrap around him. And each time Eggsy jumps, the arms just tightens a bit more protectively around him. And if Eggsy’s in the perfect position to hide his face in Harry's arm at the scarier parts well, who’s gonna tell?

Certainly not Harry who only presses a small kiss on the back of his neck every time it’s safe for him to look again.


End file.
